Outpost (Metro 2033 Level)
'Outpost is the only level where human enemies exist on the surface. Artyom has to fight his way through a pack of Nazi soldiers who have created an outpost on the surface. Overview Outpost starts just outside Hole Station's entrance., It becomes quite apparent that the Nazis are active in the area as almost immediately, a patrol arrives with an apparent attempt to take Hole Station. After dealing with the patrol journey through these Nazi and demon occupied buildings. If Artyom accepted Maxim Komarov's mission he must venture to the roof of the building to play the message to Polis for a positive moral point. After moving through the buildings Artyom will arrive in the remains of a broken street. A large patrol will be preoccupied with demons and must be evaded or fought on the way to the subway tunnel leading into Black Station. Some of the open areas, particularly the area where the last partol is encountered, have strong winds that will greatly impact Artyom's aim, although enemies appear unaffected by it. There are short pauses between gusts where accurate shots can be made. Related Achievements Metro 2033 Metro 2033 Redux Trivia *According to Dmytro Zenin, the level was originally intended to be set at sunset. But because he couldn't get a "balanced picture" in every direction, he opted instead for a dull day atmosphere. *If a stealth approach is taken, when you get to the bottom floor of the outpost, the player can find a Reich officer sleeping on a couch. This is odd considering gas masks allow breathing only for a limited time *In Metro 2033 Redux, this level looks significantly different-- it's still set during the day, but with a thick layer of clouds caused by the nuclear winter obscuring the sun, making it as dark as night. The Night Vision Goggles and night vision scope are consequently much more useful. *The first section at the beginning of the level is also shown in the pre-alpha version of the game, with Defense being the first playable area. *If the player accepts Komarov's mission, an extra line of dialogue is heard at the beginning of the level which is not seen, but can be heard. It goes like this: "But, I meant to fulfill the last wish of the dead commander, and send his message to Polis." Bugs *On somewhat rare occurrence the demons that inhabit the area around the tape player will attack the player as they are putting the tape in - despite being under a wooden roof. On harder difficulties this can be a serious problem, as the demons can kill Artyom in only a few quick hits. *There is sometimes a Nazi floating high above the ground whose animations are glitched. Shooting him will cause him to move into different poses, but there are no animations between the poses. Gallery Outpost1.png|The inital foundation. Outpost2.png|The foundation from another angle, the Nazis incoming. Outpost3.png|The surface. Outpost4.png|The ruins in the distance. Outpost5.png|The Reich isn't the greatest danger of the surface. Outpost6.png|The primary building. Outpost7.png|The radio beacon. Outpost8.png|The second floor. Outpost9.png|The first floor. Outpost10.png|Panorama of the destroyed square. Outpost11.png|Ditto. Outpost12.png|The station entrance. Outpost_alpha_0001.jpg|Outpost level from Metro 2033 alpha Outpost_alpha_0002.jpg|Ditto Outpost_alpha_0003.jpg|Ditto Outpost_alpha_0004.jpg|Ditto Outpost_alpha_0005.jpg|Ditto Outpost_alpha_0006.jpg|Ditto Outpost_alpha_0007.jpg|Ditto Outpost_alpha_0008.jpg|Ditto Outpost_alpha_0009.jpg|Ditto Outpost_alpha_0010.jpg|Ditto Outpost_alpha_0011.jpg|Ditto Outpost_alpha_0012.jpg|Ditto Outpost_alpha_0013.jpg|Ditto Metro-2033-Redux---Announce-3.jpg|Reich stalkers near the outpost entrance in Metro 2033 Redux Category:Metro 2033 Levels